The subject invention is directed toward the art of enclosures and, more particularly, to an enclosure for electrical and electronic components and associated wiring and circuitry.
In the electrical arts, it is often necessary to provide housings and boxes for many different components and their associated wiring and control circuitry. Typically, the components must be fastened in place and often several different components must be mounted in the same housing in rigid and/or spaced relationship.
In a great many instances, the total production run of any one particular combination of components is somewhat limited and the cost of producing a custom housing is not economically justified. In such instances, housings having an ability to be adapted to different component mounting arrangements are used. Similarly, when performing field installation of various electrical wiring and control systems, it is often necessary to install many different combinations of components. In order to maintain the number of different housings and enclosures required to a reasonable level, it is desirable to have enclosures which are extremely flexible.
The subject invention is directed to a housing or enclosure structure which satisfies the above-discussed needs in a simple and economical manner.